doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
SDI Media de México
Margaritas #35, Col. Florida Delegación Alvaro Obregón México D.F. 01030 Pino #1, Col. Florida Delegación Alvaro Obregón México D.F. 01030 |servicios = Doblaje al español Traducción de diálogos Subtitulaje Edición Mezcla Post-producción |sucursales = Los Ángeles, California, EE. UU. |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} frame|227px|Logo anterior thumb|SDI Media de México desde Google Maps thumb|SDI Media de México thumb|SDI Media de México SDI Media de México (también conocida como: SDI Media Group de México) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje y traducción de diálogos con sede en México D.F., cuyo nombre original era Prime Dubb, hasta que fue adquirida en 2007 por el grupo de capital estadounidense SDI Media. Los estudios e instalaciones se encuentran ubicados en la calle de Pino #1, en la colonia Florida, situada al sur de la Ciudad de México. También tiene una sucursal en Los Angeles, California, EE. UU. (siendo su casa matríz). Entre sus proyectos realizados ahí, destacan series de Disney como Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place, Aaron Stone y Phineas y Ferb, además de la mayoría de las películas de DreamWorks, Paramount, Warner Bros. y 20th Century Fox. También ofrece otros servicios como mezcla, subtitulaje, edición y post-producción. Fundada en el año 1996, llevando el nombre de Prime Dubb por el actor, director de doblaje y empresario Eduardo Giaccardi. En sus inicios dicha empresa se ubicaba en la calle de Sostenes Rocha # 84 (entre Periférico y la avenida Constituyentes) y poco tiempo después mudó sus estudios a la calle Margaritas № 35, en la colonia Florida. Desde que desapareció y cerró Audiomaster 3000, se convirtió en uno de los estudios de doblaje más reconocidos de Mexico. En 2013, Eduardo Giaccardi deja SDI Media para abrir una nueva empresa llamada Laboprime Dubbing Producers, siendo reemplazado por el actor y director Mario Castañeda en sus funciones. Lista de trabajos 'Películas' 'Warner Bros.' *Vacaciones en Las Vegas *El complot *Perdido y encontrado *Alerta en lo profundo *Purgatorio *Alta velocidad (versión Warner) *THX 1138 (redoblaje) *Batalla final: Tierra *Swordfish: Acceso autorizado *La reina de los condenados *El ataque de las arañas *Analízate *Cazador de sueños *Maten a Smoochy *El exorcista: El comienzo *Día de entrenamiento *La gran estafa *Daño colateral *Rock Star *Un plan perfecto *Planeta rojo *La promesa *Un amor para recordar *Permiso para matar *Dioses y generales *Mi suegro es un espía (versión Warner) *Buenos muchachos (redoblaje) *Blade Runner (redoblaje) *Los más buscados de Malibú *El amor no cuesta nada *¿Quién es esa chica? (redoblaje) *La casa del lago *Somos Marshall *Batman regresa (redoblaje) *City by the Sea (versión Warner) *Insomnia (versión Warner) *Los tramposos *Río místico *Furia en dos ruedas *Los Dukes de Hazzard *Dicen por ahí... *Matrix revoluciones *V de venganza *Entre besos y tiros *La casa de cera *La dama en el agua *300 *Prueba de fe *Mujer fatal (primera versión) *Zodíaco *Posdata: Te amo *Meteoro, la película *Red de mentiras *RocknRolla *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (versión Warner) *Gran Torino *La nueva cenicienta 2 *Licencia para casarse *Amigas inseparables 2 *The Clique *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood *La Piedra Mágica *¿Qué pasó ayer? *La caja *Furia de titanes *Invictus *Sherlock Holmes *Asesino ninja *Terror en la Antártida *Todo un parto *Día de los enamorados *Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control *Valiente *Invasores *Soy leyenda *Ahora son 13 *Truco o travesura *El gran truco (versión TV) *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet *El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford *Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo *Noches de tormenta *Amor y tesoro *Antes de partir *Atracción peligrosa *Más allá de la vida *El desinformante *El Oso Yogi: La película *Amor a distancia *Mi primer amor *Lottery Ticket *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore *Al filo de la oscuridad *Dos inútiles en patrulla *Los perdedores *Bajo el mismo techo *Terminator: La salvación (DVD Warner) *El libro de los secretos (DVD Warner) *Un sueño posible *Donde viven los monstruos *Drive Angry (versión Warner) *The Invention of Lying (DVD Warner) *Desconocido *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal *La huérfana *(In) Seguridad *La chica de la capa roja *El rito *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II *Pase libre *Arthur *Linterna Verde *Quiero matar a mi jefe *No me quites a mi novio (versión Warner) *Loco y estúpido amor *Contagio *Winter - El delfín *La nueva cenicienta: Erase una vez una canción *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras *Año nuevo *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa *Canción del corazón *Proyecto X *Sombras tenebrosas *La era del rock *Curvas de la vida *Magic Mike (versión Warner) *Terror en Chernóbil (versión Warner) *El príncipe del desierto *Locos por los votos *La aparición *Argo *Cuando te encuentre *Fuerza antigángster *Hermosas criaturas (versión Warner) *Jack el cazagigantes *El ejecutor (Versión Warner) *42 *El increíble Burt Wonderstone *El gran Gatsby *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III *Titanes del pacífico *El conjuro *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? *Getaway *Gravedad *Intriga *300: El nacimiento de un imperio *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug '20th Century Fox' *X-Men 2 *X-Men: La Batalla Final *El día después de mañana *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones *Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith *Dr. Dolittle *Dr. Dolittle 2 *Mi abuela es un peligro 2 *Daredevil *La Liga Extraordinaria (DVD) *Alien vs Depredador *Yo, robot *El perro sonriente *El perro bombero *Golpe de suerte *ABC del amor *La chica del mostrador (versión Fox) *Un vecino con pocas luces *Amor en juego *Elektra (segunda versión) *Aquamarine *Minicampeones *Agente Cody Banks (versión Fox) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer *Confetti *Eragon *Una noche en el museo *Monkeybone *Pelotas en juego *Flicka *Garfield: La película *Garfield 2 *X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine *X-Men: Primera generación *Avatar *Dr. Dolittle 5: El perro del millón de dólares *Mi abuela es un peligro 3 *Alvin y las ardillas *Alvin y las ardillas 2 *Alvin y las ardillas 3 *Locura de amor en Las Vegas *Dragonball Evolution *Los viajes de Gulliver *Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos *Los seis signos de la luz *Duro de matar 4.0 *Jumper *Al ritmo de la mafia *Encuentro explosivo *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos *Depredadores *Una noche en el museo 2 *Guerra de novias *El día que la Tierra se detuvo *Marley y yo *Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia *Pequeños invasores *Tripulación Dave *Marmaduke *Hada por accidente *El diario de un chico en apuros *Los pingüinos de papá *Princesa por accidente *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución *La pajareada *Brazil (redoblaje) *Margaret *Un tipo rudo *Un zoológico en casa *Los descendientes *Shame *El precio del mañana *Un niñero sinvergüenza *Hada por accidente 2 *Marley y yo 2 *La última noche de la humanidad *Poder sin límites *¡Esto es guerra! *Prometeo *Red Tails *Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo *Get the Gringo *Vaqueras y ángeles‎‎ *Camino hacia el terror 3 *Camino hacia el terror 5 *Los tres chiflados *Flicka 3 *Un tipo rudo *Una aventura extraordinaria *S.O.S. Familia en apuros (trailer) *30 noches de actividad paranormal con el diablo adentro de la chica con el tatuaje de dragón *The Way, Way Back *Aprendices fuera de línea *Wolverine: Inmortal *12 desafíos: Recargado *12 Años esclavo *Prosecuting Casey Anthony *El abogado del crimen *El Marine 3: Regreso a casa *Noche de miedo 2: Sangre nueva *La increíble vida de Walter Mitty *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado *El planeta de los simios: Confrontación 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' *Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia *El lado profundo del mar *Los Ángeles de Charlie *El ocaso de un amor *Locos en Alabama *Pequeños genios *El patriota *Los ríos color púrpura *La caída del Halcón Negro *Medio muerto *La culpa *Martin y Lewis *ZigZag *Las niñas de verdad *Muerte interior *Stuart Little 2: La aventura continua *Tres divas y un agente *Seguridad nacional *Lágrimas del sol *La ventana secreta *Ladrón por accidente *Misteriosa obsesión *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios *Identidad *El poder de la traición *Auto Focus *El pecado *Días de pasión *Amigos con dinero *El ladrón de orquídeas *Río sangriento *Si tuviera 30 *Stuart Little 3 *La Pantera Rosa *El tesoro del Amazonas *¿Y dónde están las rubias? *Hechizada *En busca de la felicidad *Capote *Azul extremo *Ultravioleta *El arte de la seducción *Un alma en silencio *Cuando un extraño llama *Terror en Silent Hill *El hombre bicentenario *El príncipe y el mendigo (2007) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente *Hotel sin salida *Sé quién me mató *Conociendo a Jane Austen *Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox *30 días de noche *The Other Boleyn Girl (DVD Sony) *Los destinos cruzados *Super cool *Starship Troopers 3: Marauder *Quiero robarme a la novia *Una esposa de mentira *El maestro luchador *Posesión infernal *La caída de la Casa Blanca *Capitán Phillips 'Paramount' *A toda madre *Actividad paranormal *Actividad paranormal 2 *Actividad paranormal 3 *Actividad paranormal 4 *Actividad paranormal: Los marcados *Actividad poco normal *Camino salvaje *Capitán América: El primer vengador *Cloverfield: Monstruo *Con el diablo adentro *Corazón valiente (versión Paramount) *El año del perro *El dictador *Escritores de la libertad *Fin de semana disfucional *Hot Rod: Saltando el destino *Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal *Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdicion (redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y la ultima cruzada (redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (redoblaje) *Iron Man: El hombre de hierro *Iron Man 2 *Jackass 2 *Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca *La invención de Hugo Cabret *La telaraña de Charlotte *Las torres gemelas *Loca vida salvaje *Los locos efectos del divorcio *Margot en la boda *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico *Misión imposible 3 *Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma *Nacho Libre *Next: El vidente *Noé (película) *Sangre, sudor y gloria *Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza *Súper 8 *Thor *Todo corazón *Top Gun (redoblaje) *Una cena para tontos *Una loca película de baile 'Universal' *El club de los cinco *Conan, el destructor (redoblaje) *Dos hermanos *E.T. el extraterrestre (redoblaje) *El descanso *El diario de Bridget Jones *El gato *El hombre del año *El jardinero fiel *Espartaco (redoblaje) *Gable y Lombard *King Kong (2005) *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle *Las horas perdidas *Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean (segunda versión) *Los hermanos caradura *Masacre en la cárcel 13 *Pabellón de mujeres *Un detective en el kinder (redoblaje) 'DreamWorks' *Amistad *Aquellos viejos tiempos *Belleza americana *El ciego *El esmoquin *El pago *El periodista: la leyenda de Ron Burgundy *Euroviaje censurado *Héroes fuera de órbita *La familia de mi novia *La terminal *Las mujeres perfectas *Lo que perdimos en el camino *Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo *Munich *Muero por ti *Patinando a la gloria *Un ratoncito duro de cazar *Una cita con tu ídolo *Una mente brillante 'New Line Cinema' *17 otra vez (versión Warner/New Line) *A él no le gustas tanto (versión Warner/New Line) *Austin Powers en Goldmember *Destino final *Destino final 4 *Destino final 5 *El libro mágico *Four Christmases (versión Warner/New Line) *Historia americana X *La decisión más difícil *La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar *Los fantasmas de mis ex *Seven: Pecados capitales (redoblaje) *Simone *Te amaré por siempre (versión Warner/New Line) 'Touchstone Pictures / Buena Vista' *10 cosas que odio de ti *13 guerreros *Armageddon *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire *Invasión *Hasta el cuello *La fuente del amor *Shanghai Kid *Shanghai Kid en Londres *Una intrusa en la familia *Bionicle: La máscara de la luz *Mamá ¡soy un pez! *The Avengers: Los Vengadores *Iron Man 3 'The Walt Disney Company' *¡Escóndete y grita! *Geppetto *Joe *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película *Miley Cyrus: En vivo en Berlín *Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana *Programa de protección para princesas *Rescatando a papá *Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella 'Miramax' *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa *Pandillas de Nueva York *Retorno a Brideshead *Volando alto 'Otros proyectos' *Arthur y los minimoys *Burton and Taylor (BBC) *El juego perfecto *El precio de la campaña *Fotografiando hadas *Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño *El abuelo sinvergüenza (Paramount / MTV Films '''/ '''Dickhouse Productions) *La batalla del año (Sony Pictures / Screen Gems) *Milagros caninos *Mi niñera es una vampira: La película *Pumpkin *Un perro de otro mundo *No es otra tonta película de comida *Rags, el poder de la música *Retrato de una dama *Scary Movie 4 (versión de Cine y TV) *Soldado de la fortuna *Sylvia *The Romantics *Una navidad de locura *Defensa diplomática 'Películas animadas' '20th Century Fox' *Anastasia *Bartok, el magnífico (VHS) *Bratz: Rock Angelz *Bratz, el video: Las estrellas del estilo *Cheech & Chong's Animated Movie *Horton y el mundo de los Quién *El Delfín: La historia de un soñador *El fantástico Sr. Zorro *El reino secreto (trailer) *La era de hielo *La era de hielo 2 *La era de hielo 3 *La era de hielo 4 *Rio *Rio 2 *Robots *Titan A.E. 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Bichos, una aventura en miniatura *Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (redoblaje 2001) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza *Dinosaurio *Fantasía 2000 *Hércules *La Cenicienta (redoblaje 1997) *La bella durmiente (redoblaje 2001) *La dama y el vagabundo (redoblaje 1997) *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos *Toy Story 2 *Valiant (doblaje mexicano) 'DreamWorks' *Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja *El espanta tiburones *El origen de los guardianes *El príncipe de Egipto *José, el rey de los sueños *Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman *Lo que el agua se llevó *Madagascar *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos *Pollitos en fuga *Shrek Tercero *Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares *Vecinos invasores *Wallace & Gromit: La batalla de los vegetales 'Universal' *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas *Barbie en una Navidad perfecta *Barbie: El secreto de las hadas *Barbie: Escuela de Princesas *Barbie: Moda mágica en París *Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop *Barbie y las tres mosqueteras *Bionicle: Renace la leyenda *Monster High: Amor monstruoso *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa *Monster High: Scaris, la ciudad del terror *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity *Monster High: 13 Deseos 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' *Amigos salvajes 2 *El cascanueces *El cisne trompetista *Las aventuras de Tintín 'Warner Bros.' *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (versión DVD) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes *La gran aventura Lego 'Hasbro Studios' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising 'Otros proyectos' *El señor de los milagros *Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita *Lego Star Wars: El Legoimperio Contraataca *Lego Star Wars: La amenaza Padawan 'Series de televisión' 'Buena Vista / ABC' *Mentes criminales (1ª-5ª temporada) *Cinco hermanos (1ª-2ª temporada) *Almas perdidas *Mi loco deber *Kyle XY *Ugly Betty *Dirty Sexy Money *Samantha Who? 'Disney' *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (1ª-3ª temporada) *Sunny, entre estrellas (1ª temporada) *Aaron Stone *Estoy en la banda (1ª temporada) *Los imaginadores '20th Century Fox' *New Girl *American Horror Story *Touch *The Americans 'BBC' *Little Britain *Torchwood *Show Me Show Me 'Warner Bros.' *Almost human *Mom *The Tomorrow People 'Nelvana' *El señor Young *Life with Boys 'Cartoon Network' *Destruir, construir, destruir *¿Qué pasaría? 'Netflix' *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure *Derek 'Dreamworks' *Spin City *United States of Tara 'Sony Pictures' *V.I.P. Seguridad Privada *Vivir casado está en griego 'Otros proyectos' *Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) *Sheena *Tequila y Bonetti *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie *Dog, el cazarrecompensas 'Series animadas' 'Disney' *El show del ratón (ultima temporada) - House of Mouse *Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar *Hércules *Mini Einsteins *Phineas y Ferb (1ª-2ª temporada) *Combo Niños *Jungla sobre ruedas 'Warner Bros.' *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Linterna verde: La serie animada *MAD (4ª temporada) 'Nelvana' *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Carl al Cuadrado *Babar y las aventuras de Badou *Franklin y sus amigos *Isla de mutantes *Ardilla Miedosa *Secuaces *El castigado 'Hasbro Studios' *Kaijudo: el Ascenso de los Maestros del Duelo *Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos *Littlest Pet Shop *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Transformers: Prime *Transformers: Rescue Bots 'Mattel Studios' *Max Steel (2013) *Monster High (a partir de la tercera temporada) *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *Ever After High 'Cartoon Network' *Hora de aventura (a partir de la 5.2ª) *Tío Grandpa *El increíble mundo de Gumball (a partir de la 3ª) *Un show más (a partir de la 5ª) *Ben 10: Omniverse (a partir de 5ª) 'LEGO' *Lego Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Lego: La Leyenda de Chima *Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda 'Otros proyectos' *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Bobinogs *Grojband *Little People *Creepie *Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Meteoro: la nueva generación *Glenn Martin, dentista 'Cortos animados' 'DreamWorks' *El diario de la cueva de Brazo *Feliz Madagascar *Los pingüinos de Madagascar en una misión navideña *Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor *Monstruos vs. Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots *Shrek ogrorisa la Navidad *Shrek: Espeluznante *The Pig Who Cried Werewolf '20th Century Fox' *La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut *Pack Scrat *Scrat: Continenta su aventura *Sobreviviendo a Sid 'Otros proyectos' *La banda de los monstruos felices *Marvel Mash-Up *Transformers: Ciber Misiones 'Anime' 'Nelvana' *Bakugan *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: Metal Fury 'Otros proyectos' *Espíritu de lucha - Fighting Spirit *Pokémon (13ª temporada en adelante) 'Películas de anime' *El viaje de Chihiro *Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones *Pokémon: Negro/Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom *Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. el Espadachín Místico 'Videojuegos' *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Batman: Arkham City *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters *FIFA 09 *Harry Potter para Kinect *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures *Lego: El Señor de los Anillos 'Series web' *Blue *Christine *Dakota *Jan *Lauren *Vanessa & Jan Traductores y Adaptadores *Abraham Jácome González *Alfonso Alcázar Torres-Navarrete *André Felix Diaz *Anthony Wakefield *Barbara Gudiño *Bernardo López *Brenda Nava *Bitty Navarro García *Carlos Pimentel *Carlos Calvo *Carolina Dizy *Victor Civeira *Carolina Fierro *César Alarcón *Daniela Furlaneto Vidal *Diana Alexandra Novoa Chávez *Eduardo Giaccardi *Elena Ramírez *Esmeralda Arizmendi *Esther Alvarez *Daniela Richer *Francisco Rubiales *Gregorio Ramos *Gustavo Toquero *Héctor Toledo *José Antonio Macías *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Carlos Cortés *Julio César Alcántara *Katya Ojeda *Laura Brun *Lilly Kerekes *Lucila Galindo *María del Carmen López *María Luisa Canale *María Luisa Medina *Miguel Eduardo Reyes *Nora Gutiérrez *Ricardo Tejedo *Sergio Illingworth *Sagrario Bravo *Yuri Takenaga Directores *Alfonso Obregón *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Pontón *Carlos Segundo *Christine Byrd *Cristina Camargo *Diana Santos *Dulce Guerrero *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Giaccardi *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Enzo Fortuny *Francisco Colmenero *Gaby Cárdenas *Gerardo García *Germán Fabregat *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano *Karla Falcón *Irwin Daayán *Jaime Vega *Javier Rivero *Jesús Barrero *José Antonio Macías *José Carlos Moreno *José Arenas *Juan Alfonso Carralero *Leyla Rangel *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Luis Alfonso Padilla *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Liliana Barba *Mario Castañeda *Marcos Patiño *Maggie Vera *Maynardo Zavala *Moisés Iván Mora *Moisés Palacios *Óscar Flores *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Raúl Estrada *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Ricardo Tejedo *Rommy Mendoza *Rossy Aguirre *Rubén Trujillo *Salvador Delgado *Sergio Castillo *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Simone Brook *Yadira Aedo *Yamil Atala Clientes *20th Century Fox *ABC Studios *BBC *Buena Vista *Cartoon Network *Columbia TriStar *DreamWorks *Electronic Arts *Hasbro Studios *MGM *Nelvana *New Line Cinema *Nickelodeon *Paramount Pictures *Saban *SDI Polonia *Sony *The Walt Disney Company *Universal *Warner Bros. *Marvel Entertainment *The LEGO Group *Fremantlemedia *Nerd Corps Entertainment *Mattel Studios *Rainmaker Entertainment Curiosidades *Sus trabajos para Disney pasaron a ser doblados en Diseño en Audio, Producciones Grande y Taller Acústico. *Los trabajos de Cartoon Network hechos en Sensaciones Sónicas pasan a ser dobladas en SDI (Empezando con Hora de Aventura (5.2ª-) , MAD (4ª) , Un show más (5ª-) , El increíble mundo de Gumball (3ª-) y Ben 10: Omniverse (4ª-)) Más información *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar - páginas 489 y 490 *Blog de Javier Rivero (Javodubb) Véase también *SDI Media Los Ángeles Enlaces externos *Pagina oficial de SDI Media *SDI Media México *Pagina Web de Prime Dubb (archivo - 28 de abril de 2007) Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas